Troy and Emma's date
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this story is about troy finally asking emma out on a date


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.**

**Summary: this a challenge fic requested by GoldDragonNinja so the story idea belongs to him.**

**Troy and Emma's Date  
****Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn **

The Megaforce Rangers had defeated the Dream Snatcher monster and were watching the meteor shower and Troy looked up and made his one wish _'I wish I had the confidence to ask Emma out on a date'_

Troy looked at Emma and smiled as she silently reeled off her list of wishes, what Troy didn't know was that one of them was Emma wishing Troy would ask her out. But the rest of the night they all sat there in silence silently making their wishes. Everyone knew what Jake's wish was but Gia had never shown the slightest interest in him so nobody could guess what her wish would be, and none of them tried to hazard a guess what Noah was wishing for.

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

The Rangers decided to head home at midnight and they walked through a dark and peaceful Harwood county at night the first to split from the group were Jake and Noah when they reached the top of the street that Jake lived on and Noah lived round the corner from him. The next house they went by was Gia's and as she started going down her path she said.

"See you two tomorrow at Ernie's"

"Right bye Gia" both Troy and Emma said together.

This left just Troy and Emma walking towards Emma's house.

"Troy did you have fun tonight?" asked Emma.

"Yeah I just hope my wish came true" he replied.

"Well you know you could tell me it and I'll let you know if anything happens"

"Sorry Emm can't do that I really want this one to come true so no telling"

"Ok but I hope it comes true for you"

"Thanks Emm"

They reached Emma's house and Troy walked her two the door then as he turned to he finally felt the courage he had wished for to ask Emma out.

"Hey Emma one more thing I was wondering if you wanted go out with me sometime?" Troy asked.

Emma couldn't believe that her wish had come true and when she realised Troy had asked her out and was waiting for an answer she got nervous and managed to calm herself enough to say "Yes I'd love to Troy"

"Ok so I know were meeting up with the guys tomorrow so how about the day after that I'll pick you up around 11ish?"

"Ok, but how will you pick me up you don't have a car?"

"No I don't but I do have a moped"

"Ok then we'll have our first official date in two days time"

They both hugged each other and then Troy watched Emma go into her house and then left to return to his.

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

The Next day the Rangers all met up at the Brain Freeze and Emma told everyone that Troy had asked her out.

"About time" said Jake with a bit of attitude obviously he had wanted to ask Gia out but didn't believe in himself enough to ask.

"So when is it?" asked Gia ignoring Jakes attitude.

"Tomorrow, that reminds me Gia you need to come shopping with me so I can find something nice to wear" said Emma.

"Right well we're in the mall so lets go shopping" said Gia as the two female Rangers finished their drinks and left the Brain Freeze.

Troy turned to Jake once the girls were out of hearing ranger and said "What is with you today Jake"

"Well lets see how about the fact that you and Emma both got your wish but I didn't" said Jake.

"Dude if you want to go out with Gia you need to ask her"

"But what if she says no?"

"Then she says no but you know this is probably your best opportunity to get a yes from her, if she sees how much fun Emma is having going on a date with Troy then she might say yes if you ask her" said Jake.

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

Gia and Emma were Gia's favorite clothes shop and Emma was explaining she wanted something that was right for her and it shows her best side.

"So what type of Transport is Troy using?" asked Gia.

"He said he has a moped" replied Emma.

"Ok so in that case we will need to get you a helmet"

"But won't it mess up my hair?"

"Emma your hair is always perfect no matter you wear over it, any way here try these" said Gia handing Emma a pair of Black Pants, a Pink Turtle Neck T-shirt and a Red Denim Jacket.

"I like it but what about shoes"

"Well go to a different shop for them"

The two Girls paid for their clothes and Gia took Emma to the next shop and Gia showed her a pair of Pink Faux Leather Boots.

"They are so beautiful" said Emma.

"I know I bought myself a pair of Yellow ones last week" replied Gia.

"Thanks Gia for helping me"

"No problem Emma"

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

Later that day at Emma's house Emma and Gia were checking the outfit and making sure it looked right.

"I love this look its so me" said Emma.

"I know Emma and I'm glad they still had those boots in the shop" said Gia

"Troy will not know whats hit him when he sees me"

"Steady Emma you don't want to give him a heart attack"

"True but I just want to make sure he'll like it"

"Emma if it doesn't knock his socks off then there is something wrong with him"

"Thanks Gia" Emma said as the two girls hugged and Gia headed home with her clothes leaving Emma to relax until tomorrow.

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

The next Day Emma woke up and was looking forward to her and Troy's first date, she looked at the time and saw it said 8:30 so she got herself some breakfast, at 10:30 she decided to started getting ready she looked in the full length mirror on her wardrobe with the chosen outfit on she had a pair of Black Pants, a Pink Turtle Neck T-shirt, a Red Denim Jacket and a pair of Pink Faux Leather Boots

"I hope this is ok" said Emma to herself, Emma was so busy checking her look she failed to notice the time and then she heard the door bell going off and that when she noticed it was 11.

Troy stood their in Blue Denim Jeans, Black shoes, a Red T-shirt and his Black Jacket on, to Emma he looked like he was wearing his normal clothes until she noticed A Pink Rose pined to his Jacket and he handed one to Emma as well.

"Wow Emma you look so beautiful" said Troy managing to regain his composure.

"Thanks Troy you do to" said Emma as they headed out of Emma house and walked to his Moped.

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

The two reached the Cinema and looked at the choice of films.

"So what do you want to see Emma" asked Troy.

"I want to see The Avengers I've been waiting for it to come out for almost a year" said Emma.

"Ok then we'll take two for The Avengers" said Troy as he handed the money to the ticket officer.

"Troy let's get some popcorn as well" said Emma.

"Thanks" Troy said to the guy who gave him the two tickets before adding "Ok you get the popcorn I'll get the drinks"

"Just get a large drink and we can share it"

"Ok Emma" said Troy as he paid for their popcorn and drink and then they headed off to the to find their seats.

They found their seats and watched the film while eating Popcorn and sharing a soda.

"Thanks Troy for brining me hear" said Emma.

"Hey Emma no thanks are needed we're on a date I'm supposed to show you a really good time and make sure really love each other" said Troy, as they walked towards a restaurant. Troy had rung yesterday to see if they had a table he could reserve for himself and Emma.

Troy gave his name to the clerk at the desk and the two of them were lead by a waiter to their table and presented with a menu each. They both looked through the menus and finally decided what they wanted to order. Once their food came and they ate it in the romantic setting the restaurant provided and the same time knowing they were right for each other and were going to be together for a long time.

"Emma do you want to come with me on a walk through the park?" asked Troy

"I'd love to Troy" said Emma.

Troy paid the bill and they left the restaurant heading for the park, his moped was parked near the park anyway.

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

The new boyfriend and girlfriend of Toy and Emma were in the park talking about the Monsters they had fought already and what ones they thought were the toughest.

"You know the monster I always thought was our toughest was Uffoo" said Emma.

"Yeah he was tough especially since he could split into little spaceships, but I think our toughest fight was Creepox" said Troy.

"He was tough but he was more focused of fighting you than the rest of us, he used Gia and Jake to send you a message that he wanted you"

"Good point, ok then how about Shadow Serpent?"

"Yeah that was a toughie"

"But the one thing that worried me the most was when Dream Snatcher ate your dream I though I had lost you before I had a chance to tell you how I felt"

Emma smiled at him and said "I know you were worried I can't explain it but I could feel how worried you were"

Troy turned to Emma and they hugged each other.

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

After a few minutes the break the hug and Emma said "Do you remember when you called Robo Knight Stubborn?"

"Yeah he was back then but now I think we have finally managed to break through with him. Emma I also remember something you said about not being able to resist the Red Ranger?"

Emma Laughed as the memory came back to her and she said well you still didn't get the hint back then did you?"

"I did but I still wasn't confident enough to ask you out" said Troy.

"You should have just said something" said Emma.

"I know I should have and I'm sorry I mead you wait this long"

The two shared their first kiss rather tentively.

And break smiling at each other as they continue walking round the park.

Troy asked Emma "Do you remember the Pumpkin pie exploding over us all when Jake stabbed it?"

Emma laughed and said "Yeah it took for ever to clean my jacket after that"

"Yeah maybe next time Jake will listen" laughed Troy.

_**Troy and Emma's Date**_

The park had a no motor vehicles rule but apparently somebody didn't read it as Emma and Troy's romantic and nostalgic first date was ruined by a group of bikers Troy had seen reports of bikers near Harwood who would abduct young girls and he was determined that wouldn't happen to Emma so when he realised they were coming this way he pushed Emma out of the way but he never actually looked to see where she would end up and because of the bikers he couldn't the splash as Emma fell in the lake. Once they were gone he finally noticed where Emma was and had an apologetic look on his face but is shocked to see that Emma was laughing.

"Here Emma let me help you out" said Troy as he offered her his hand to help her out of the water.

"Ok Troy" smiled Emma and as she gripped Troy's hand she pulled him in they were both soaking wet their clothes were dripping and in some cases maybe ruined but neither of them seemed to care as they splashed each other and started Swimming around.

"Troy I love you this is the best first date I could have ever hopped for it will always be memorable"

The two swam together again and shared a passionate Kiss while dripping wet.

**The end**


End file.
